Thomas' Memory Lost
This is how Thomas' Memory Lost goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. is looking for Airachnid Thomas: C'mon Airachnid. Come out, come out where ever you are. he is hit by a red energy beam Thomas: Ow! What's that? suddenly collaspes unconscious. The Groundbridge opens nearby and Ryan and Twilight come out Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Twilight. Let's go find Thomas.his Keyblade Twilight Sparkle: We don't have to, Ryan. I've already found him. Look! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh yes, that's easy. Thanks for telling me, Twilight. run up to the unconscious trainbot Ryan F-Freeman: You all right, Thomas? Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, can you hear us? wakes up and looks at Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, thank goodness. You're awake, Thomas. Thomas: looking at Twilight Who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas, it's us, Ryan F-Freeman and your girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle. Thomas: I have a girlfriend? Wow! Oh, and it's nice to meet you both. Twilight Sparkle: It's nice to meet you too. But do you remember me, Thomas? Thomas: thinks Nope. Not really. No. Ryan F-Freeman: You got to remember, Thomas. You went through the Groundbridge, then you went looking for Airachnid and then you got zapped by a red light. Remember? Thomas: thinks Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. Twilight Sparkle: Something's wrong with him. Come on, Ryan. We have to get him back to the Autobot Base. Ryan F-Freeman: Right, Twilight. I'm sure that Thomas has lost his memory. bring Thomas back to the Autobot Base and talk to Ratchet the Autobot medic Ryan F-Freeman: And then Thomas lost his memories when he got hit by a red light. Ratchet: You know, this reminds me of a race of Cybertronians called Machine Robos, who's gems have not only the ability to feed off negative energy and control people they sing to but also have the ability to drain people's memories. And that is exactly what happened to Thomas. Captain Hook: Wow, Thomas got his memory drained by these robo sirens? That's a bit sad. Mr. Smee: Ain't it a blooming hiccups shame? Kaos(Good Clone): You know, Mr. Smee, that I, Kaos, agree with you. Matau T. Monkey: Hey. Maybe we can help him get his memory back. Captain Hook: You know, Matau. That's a smart idea. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree with you, Hook. Twilight Sparkle: sighs Okay. Here goes nothing. Thomas, do you remember when you became a Train-Prime? Thomas: I have no idea what the word 'Train-Prime' means. Ryan F-Freeman: Do you remember you and Twilight having adventures together? Thomas: No and who is this Keyblade welding bandicoot? Twilight Sparkle: That's Crash Bandicoot. Coco Bandicoot: He is my brother. Ryan F-Freeman: And these are your friends, the steam team. Jessica Fairbrother: And I'm the daughter of Dylan Fairbrother and Princess Graciella. My name is Jessica Fairbrother. Thomas: I'm sorry. But I don't remember any of you. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan, Founder of Crash's Adventure Team. These are Crash's friends and those two are Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, they are two leading members of Crash's adventure guest stars called Ryan's Guardians of the Galaxy. Matau T. Monkey: My name is Matau T. Monkey. I'm the apprentice of Ryan F-Freeman. This is Master Ryan's son, Brian the Crocodile. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder if he'll ever get his memory back. Crash Bandicoot: You and me both, Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's hope so. Optimus Prime: Jetfire, any ideas? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan